


Welcome Home

by Ashezi



Series: The Lion, the Eagle, and the Safety Scissors [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bars, Catching Up, Drinking, Flirting, Modern AU, Post Timeskip, Reminiscing, Reunions, Scars, adestrigym, alliance elementary, city AU, dimitri/claude if you squint, faerghus air force, good chatting, introductionary fic to series, planes, twin byleths mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashezi/pseuds/Ashezi
Summary: After many years apart from their college days, three individuals of different backgrounds meet together once again to talk and enjoy each others company.Welcome to Fodlan City





	Welcome Home

The city was alight with mischief and noise as the night crawlers weaved around to have their fun. Kids were away in homes while other kids were out without parents discretion or even their own. The city of Fodlan was truly lively during this time or maybe as an adult it would seem that way after having lived here for years. The day called for a wind down, but also a wind up as plans were arranged. A certain general stepped out of his vehicle, puffy jacket keeping his cool in the night air as usual. It was now after a few years that he would meet up with his old classmates again to catch up on his day off. He had to admit, he was a little nervous as he adjusted his sunglasses and looked up at the establishment.

Dimitri entered the bar right as the clock hit 10 pm. Several booths were occupied, a few patrons were chatting as reruns of the latest football game were playing on the big screens. It reeked of beer and old memories to Dimitri as he took a seat by the bartender. He idly pushed his sunglasses to rest up onto his blonde locks as he gazed at the menu, revealing the scar on his right eye that zigzagged to his cheekbone. It seemed like it was only yesterday that he was in college, going out to parties- actually dragged was the better word- to meet with girls he had no interest in and regret the next morning thanks to a certain outgoing friend of his. He was amazed even to this day that the other had even studied and passed his classes with flying colors. 

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, making Dimitri straighten up his back and make a sound acute to surprise. The chuckle that followed made him relax his shoulders a bit as he turned to gaze at the intruder. "Hey mister, you looking for a night of fun~" Claude cooed in his ear to tease. Dimitri shook his head with a smile, pushing the other man away. "Aw come on, is that how you'd really react to one of the lovely ladies here?" Claude asked, taking a seat beside the general with an easy going smile. 

It had been some time since he had seen the other and Dimitri was glad that he hadn't changed a bit. Well aside from, "Looks like you finally grew out the hair you wanted." Dimitri said, picking up his glass and running his finger around the rim. Claude beamed and laid his hand down against his cheek, watching Dimitri's every move.

"Well, what can I say- it makes me look even more grown up. Did I age well? You sure as hell did, Mr. General of the Faerghus Air Force." He mentioned as he nonchalantly ordered something to wet his appetite. Tonight, he intended to eat to ease his mind after a long week of work.

"Oh please, I seemed to hear that you were recently promoted to superintendent of the Alliance School District. That's a far more amazing feat than flying airplanes all day and drills." Dimitri wasn't lying when he said that. He had high respect for the education system and wished that they were also seen as heroes of the world just like a militia. He wouldn't be where he was without his instructors that guided him, they deserve far better than what they are offered and represented as to the whole society.

"It's just a fancy schmancy new title with a couple more responsibilities. As far as I can tell, I can still work as principal of the elementary school- I just have to keep track of the other schools now and attend more boring meetings." Claude leaned back in his seat, "I really only do this for the kids, their minds are fresh and ready to develop into anything. I just happen to be really good at paperwork- Hilda helps too I guess."

"Oh Hilda is still with you?" Dimitri remembered the stylish girl from their college days. She seemed to be best friends Claude, always hanging around him. At one point he assumed they both were an item, to which they laughed at him for even thinking that way of them. If he remembered correctly she was…

"That lazy secretary of mine, yeah she's still attached to me. She went from teacher's assistant to secretary and just sort of followed along all these years. I find ways to make her work though, she's good at her job even if she doesn't want anyone to think that way." he gave a playful wink and took another sip of his glass. Staring at dimitri, the other really did grow huh? He was taller, more serious in nature, he was disciplined to a t. Claude wondered what sort of things he's witnessed during his time away. He wasn't the same guy who whined when he lost a match of mario kart in their dorms. He was...he was more mature- he liked it. Just as he had expected Dimitri to look tonight. Facebook didn't do this man justice- or maybe it was the fact that he rarely posted anything and Claude had to search for the forces celebratory pictures or other friends of Dimitri for anything. 

Dimitri felt Claude's gaze, he's cheeks tinting a bit in embarrassment as they drank more and chatted about their lives and coworkers, spilling stories and secrets in their own little bubble against the world. Then suddenly, a warmth rested against his cheekbone and look quizzically as Claude let a finger drag up to his eyelid. "Now I know this has got to have a story to it." Claude mumbled before trailing his hand back to Dimitri's shoulder. 

"Ah- this was from the result of an incident three years ago." Dimitri sighed and stared at the marble of the counter, eye tracing the circles embedded there. "Dedue and I were flying out from the base across the continent, I had finished doing my training of the group there and was needed back in Almyra for base operations and supplies. The area was dodgy to begin with, they were wary of outsiders like us so of course I was always on guard as we lifted off. After a hundred feet however...the pressure started to cave in. It wasn't right- if it were higher altitudes, if would've been normal- but at such it was impossible. The cabin pressure started decreasing and everything became blurry- I felt that I was losing consciousness, but I couldn't land. There were homes just underneath- an urban area filled with regular people. Had I landed, I would've lioe killed or injured anyone in the area with how closely packed it was. I tried to contact Dedue, he seemed fine- but it was hard to even reach the button on my headset to switch on. And suddenly, everything was dark." Dimitri gripped at the glass, a crack forming along it,

"While in dead space, Dedue realized that my plane was beginning to nose dive and understood something was wrong. He risked himself and flew underneath my plane...the two planes colliding as one sunk above the other. Still, he tried his hardest to navigate my plane over to a clearing as parts of craft flew out below to the streets. Finally, our planes crashed down into the area- but thanks to Dedue- his plane made it slow enough to only crash without big impact. When I awoke next in the hospital- I found Dedue lying beside my cot- beaten and broken along with me- but he was still breathing- that's all that matters. His body littered with scars, I wept in my cot and realized I couldn't open my eye. The impact caused glass to strike my face- hitting there to scar ...people had sabotaged my plane out of either fear or disgust, they wanted me to die...they wanted to pin my death with the deaths of thousands for something I had no control over."

"Man you put a real bummer of a good time." Claude understood though that, experiences such as that must've hardened Dimitri. He was stronger now, while still filled with regrets that he could sense, he could see how strong the other was. "...glad you didn't die though, then I couldn't see that handsome face of yours again."

"Always trying to lighten the mood with your flirting, you never stop do you." Dimitri laughed and Claude felt as if he was doing a good deed to the world for letting anyone witness this man laugh so easily.

"Glad to see you two started without me."

Both heads turned to the new voice, white hair tied up in a ponytail peeking out from underneath a baseball cap. It was long, floweding slightly as the own sat. Her painted nail tapped against the counter as she quickly ordered her drink before setting purple eyes to the two males.

"Miss Olympic champion in the flesh, no one the bar got quiet- all the sportheads must've seen you." Claude whistled and Edelgard merely laughed, earrings chiming with the sway.

"Please, here I am merely an old friend, enjoying drinks with some very interesting people- my have you all grown up." Edelgard crossed her leg and sighed happily, "Life has been so exhausting, it's time to treat myself for the night."

"I can toast to that."

"I as well."

The three of them held up their glasses, two of which almost empty and tinked together for group. Claude proceeded to order some finger food to snack on for the night as he looked at Edelgard. She seemed so slim and fit, she carried herself with a certain authority that most don't and she still looked superior to others. It was weird to see her without her personal assistant, the gloomy shadow was always shown beside her at every meet, interview, and show. He tempted and asked where her raven was tonight.

"I told him in advance that I'll be here talking to old friends. And after he insisted on coming with me, I ordered him to spend the night somewhere else. Ordered is a harsh word, but I did complain to him that he could be doing something else than watching over me. Right now, I think he may be spending time with Ferdinand. For dinner I think, that's what the other said." She shrugged.

"To think the two hated each other before, especially when he was so focused on surpassing your titles. And now they're friendly enough to eat together." Dimitri said as Edelgard shrugged again.

"He was only ever good at equestrian sports anyway, he wasn't much to compete with though it was fun to hear." She smirked, "And now he's instructing over at the Adestrigym, horse riding and competing like that. My gym seems to have gotten a lot of traction since I opened it."

Even under all the sportsmanship, Edelgard was still strategically a good business woman. Had she not been competing, she would've made a conglomerate now. Dimitri was fascinated by how much his friend could accomplish. 

"I don't get why we're talking about other people when we should be celebrating this guy finally coming home after all these years. You're staying for a good while right?" Claude nudged Dimitri's shoulders, "maybe you'll see that old professor of yours too, you should definitely meet up."

Dimitri choked on his drink and covered his mouth. He cleared his throat, there hadn't been a single day that he hadn't thought about his professor. He wondered how he was doing, how his twin was doing as well. Did he still teach at the officers academy? Maybe… maybe Dimitri should pay a visit this week. "It is true, I won't be dispatched for at least a few years so Fodlan City is my home again."

"Then you should visit them, they'll love how you turned out." Edelgard sighed, she wondered how her instructor was doing too, she was such a strong woman- always training her without a break. She treated her with such respect as a trainer and was never easy on her. Edelgard respect it in that woman, she no doubt had seen her around the news. Or in the speeches and interviews where she mentioned her dear instructor as an inspiration.

"You guys are getting so sappy, but if you're going to meet the twins, I might as well pay Jeralt a visit too." Claude said, it was Jeralt who inspired him to the world of teaching and children. He had respect for the old man and wanted to see how many wrinkles grew since he's been gone.

With a collective sigh the three looked at each other and laughed. A superintendent, an air force general, and an Olympic athlete, all sitting in a dingy bar was a sight to see. But they were all friends, past and present, so let everyone see how close they'll grow even apart. It was a celebration like Claude said, a celebration of reunion and hardships fought for that.

"Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new series I'm creating for my fics to set in this au! Future fics will be tagged in it for setting! Many different ships and stories occur so it's mostly not tied to one thing! a collection of short stories set with different areas!
> 
> I'm so excited to write more of these so you get to know more of their occupations! Each House is tied to one area so get ready


End file.
